


you and i

by jooheon_co



Series: the domestic life of jooheon and changkyun in boston [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: 30 days of prompts, Fluff, M/M, lots of fluff, short and sweet, very soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-03-15 18:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13619034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooheon_co/pseuds/jooheon_co
Summary: jooheon and changkyun have recently moved to boston. these are different scenarios of their times together as they start off their new life in america, 6,795 miles from familiarity.





	1. waking up together

**Author's Note:**

> hello, and welcome to the beginning of a 30 days of prompts thingy! i'm not gonna do one prompt a day, because i am physically incapable of writing that much, but i'm gonna do as many of these as i can as quick as i can!!
> 
> they'll all be fairly short probably, grazing 500 words at the least,, some of the prompts are just so Vague and Broad idk what to do with them sndfjksd
> 
> but! i'm excited nonetheless. i love being disgustingly cheesy and sappy and that will show Heavily in these little oneshots. they all follow the theme that's stated in the summary~
> 
> i really hope you enjoy the adventures of jooheon and changkyun in their new home in boston! <3

Jooheon stirred from his sleep naturally, feeling a little sore but incredibly refreshed after a needed long nights sleep. He and his boyfriend, Changkyun (who was still fast asleep on his chest), spent all day the previous day unpacking the last of their belongings and putting the final basic touches on their new apartment in Boston, Massachusetts. Even if Jooheon could never pronounce the state’s name right, he was excited to experience new things in America, Changkyun at his side.

Just like now. Jooheon resisted his urge to stretch his body out for the sake of Changkyun, who was clung to his body in such a way that could rival a koala bear. His coconut brown hair was strewn about against his forehead and Jooheon’s chest, tickling his bare skin. His face was relaxed completely, his plump lips parted just slightly, and his eyelashes resting against his pink-dusted cheeks so beautifully, Jooheon could cry. The sun was leaking through the slits in their blinds, glowing against Changkyun’s sun kissed skin.

Maybe it was because it was their first time waking up in their new apartment, or because Jooheon was still a bit groggy with sleep, but he was hit suddenly with an overwhelming sense of affection for Changkyun. His heart pounded in his chest as he stared fondly at Changkyun’s sleeping face, a smile on his face. He never felt so content and in love.

Jooheon ran his fingers through Changkyun’s hair, leaning down to press a little kiss to his forehead. The younger boy shifted just slightly and nuzzled his face against Jooheon’s chest, but stayed sound asleep. Jooheon couldn’t help but giggle.

“Hey,” he whispered, rubbing Changkyun’s ear between his fingertips. “Kyunnie. Wake up, Kyunnie.”

Changkyun’s eyes popped open and he blinked with an unfocused gaze, slowly lifting his head and looking around. He groaned a little, squeezing his eyes shut again and rubbing them with his fist. Jooheon watched him wake up wordlessly, his fond smile never once leaving his face. His heart beat faltered when Changkyun’s sleepy gaze finally met his own. _He was so whipped_.

“Good morning, sunshine,” Jooheon spoke in English, his grin widening when Changkyun breathed out a little chuckle through his nose.

“Good morning, hyung,” he mumbled, his voice gruff from sleep. “How long have you been awake?”

“Not long.” Jooheon ran his hand up and down Changkyun’s shirtless back. Changkyun hummed at the touch, once more resting his head against Jooheon’s chest. He rolled over so he was basically laying on top of Jooheon, pulling their comforter up higher over their bodies and snuggling impossibly closer to his hyung. Jooheon wrapped his arms around Changkyun and gave him a gentle squeeze.

“I don’t wanna move,” he murmured, letting his head fall back against the pillows and his eyes close. “This is so cozy.”

“Mmh, I know,” Changkyun sighed, planting the smallest of kisses along Jooheon’s collarbone. “But, I’m hungry and I wanna go out for breakfast.”

Jooheon whined, “Go out? Already? I don’t know English well enough to go out to eat.”

“Aw, hyung, are you nervous?” Changkyun teased. He bit down on Jooheon’s collarbone, drawing a chuckle from the boy under him. “We don’t have any food here right now. I can order for you, it’s okay.”

“Ugh, fine,” Jooheon grumbled. “But later. I’m too comfortable and warm.”

Changkyun giggled, nuzzling his head into the crook of Jooheon’s neck. “No more than an hour of lazing around in bed. Deal?”

“Two hours.”

“One and a half.”

“Deal.”


	2. morning routine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again!! i hope u enjoy this installment of jookyun in boston~ its a whole One Hundred Words longer than the last one but its just as simple :P
> 
> sorry for any grammar and spelling errors!!

Incessant and annoying, Changkyun’s alarm clock woke him with a start. He rolled over and blindly felt around on his bedside drawer until his fingers found the button to shut off the ear piercing sound. With a groan, he stretched his arms over his head, careful not to wake the still asleep Jooheon at his side. How he could sleep through his alarm clock every morning, Changkyun had no idea.

Before he could fall back asleep again, Changkyun heaved himself out of bed and trotted to the bathroom. There, he used the toilet, washed his hands and face, and brushed his teeth. His reflection stared back at him in the mirror; his eyes were droopy and tired and his hair was sticking up in every direction possible.

_Don’t you look like a piece of work_ , he thought to himself, shaking his head. He rinsed his mouth and left the bathroom, going straight to the coffee machine to make a pot of coffee.

As usual, once the smell of coffee filled the apartment, Jooheon came shuffling out of the bedroom, hair a mess and eyes barely open. He was in only his pajama bottoms.

“Good morning, hyung,” Changkyun said with a yawn. Jooheon merely grumbled in response, coming up behind Changkyun and engulfing him in a back hug. They both stood and watched the coffee pot fill with their much needed bean juice.

Once the coffee was done, Changkyun poured two cups for himself and Jooheon, dropping some sugar into Jooheon’s cup the way he knew he liked it. He handed the cup to Jooheon, who took it with a hum of appreciation.

“Thank you, baby,” he mumbled, pressing a kiss to Changkyun’s cheek before he moved away to sit at their breakfast bar.

They both drank their coffee in comfortable silence for a while until Changkyun dismissed himself to get ready for work. He showered and got dressed in no time flat, coming out of his and Jooheon’s bedroom in a dress shirt and tie. He quickly gathered his necessities like his phone, his keys, and his wallet.

“Come get your breakfast, Kyun-ah!” Jooheon called to him from the kitchen. Changkyun found his breakfast and his lunch packed neatly into a lunch bag sitting on the counter. Even if this was their routine, it still warmed Changkyun’s heart every morning to see Jooheon make breakfast and lunch for him.

“I made enough for your breakfast and lunch tomorrow as well,” Jooheon chirped, looking much more awake than when Changkyun first went into the shower. “I hope you like it.”

“I always do,” Changkyun said fondly. He went over to where Jooheon was putting together a breakfast for himself and he kissed his cheek. “Thank you, hyung.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jooheon dismissed bashfully, his cheeks dusting pink.

“What do you plan to do today?” Changkyun asked.

Jooheon shrugged in response. “What I always do. Study English and search for jobs.”

It was something Jooheon had been doing since they arrived in Boston. Changkyun, who worked in South Korea for a business that had connections in America, had already had a job when they arrived, and because of his ability to speak English, he had no trouble maneuvering the city and conversations with the people. Jooheon, however, abandoned his job in South Korea to come to America with Changkyun. Now he, lost completely without Changkyun, was stuck at home trying to learn English enough to be on his own to even hold a job.

“Work hard today, Kyunnie,” Jooheon encouraged gently, turning to give Changkyun a chaste kiss on the lips. “Knock ‘em all dead.”

“I will, hyung.” Changkyun stole another kiss before he took his lunch bag and left the apartment, throwing his usual “See you when I get home, I love you!” over his shoulder before the door closed, leaving Jooheon alone with his studies like he was every day.

Once Jooheon ate his own breakfast and got dressed for the day, he splayed his study material across the breakfast bar and got to work, his motivation of wanting to make himself and Changkyun proud driving him through the tedious work.


	3. doing laundry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi hi~ welcome back!!
> 
> this one is a whole 1000 words!!! mostly bc i did a little bit more than just "doing laundry" but i mean thats Fine right
> 
> also!! if u read this n wanna see more of Me (i know im So Cool,) u can follow my twitter!!
> 
> @jooheon_co <<< thats me!! <3
> 
> anyways~ hope u like this one!! if ur reading this i love u
> 
> (sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!!)

“Oh no...” Changkyun sighed, reading the note taped onto the apartment building’s laundry room door. Jooheon came up behind him, a basket of dirty clothes up held against his hip.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, confused. He followed Changkyun’s gaze to the note on the wall and read out the English words, to the best of his ability, “Due to... technical difficulties, the laundry room is closed. We are sorry for any...” He stopped and frowned a little in frustration before quietly asking Changkyun, “What’s that last word?”

“ _Inconveniences_.”

“In... Inconveniences.” Jooheon nodded to himself before turning to Changkyun with a confused look on his face. “So... the laundry room is broken?”

“Pretty much,” Changkyun grumbled. He hiked the basket on his own hip up to get a better grip and lead Jooheon back up the stairs away from the laundry room.

“So what now?” Jooheon asked as he followed behind Changkyun. “We gotta do laundry, I’m out of clean underwear.”

“I don’t know,” Changkyun said with a shrug. “I suppose we could go find a laundromat.”

“Let’s do that,” Jooheon agreed. “Sounds like an adventure.”

They packed all their laundry and supplies into their little car and started driving around in their area, searching for a laundromat. Jooheon’s scanned the streets and storefronts while Changkyun drove.

“Wait...” Jooheon bit his lip and his face went red as he turned to look at Changkyun shyly. “How do you spell laundromat?”

“Oh my god.”

Once Jooheon knew how to recognize a laundromat, finding one was a lot easier and soon they stumbled across a little one just five minutes away from their apartment building. No one else was there when they walked into it, much to Jooheon’s relief. Any avoidance of conversation with an English speaker was a win.

Wordlessly, Changkyun and Jooheon loaded up two washing machines with their laundry. Jooheon counted out the quarters they needed and put them into the machines. After they were started up, Jooheon and Changkyun sat together on one of the chairs near their machines, Changkyun on Jooheon’s lap. Jooheon watched the younger boy play a game on his phone, his chin resting on his shoulder.

Midway through the washing, a mom and a little girl came into the laundromat and set themselves up near the two boys. Jooheon noticed the little girl staring at him, or rather his white-blonde hair. He smiled at her, causing her to giggle. She pranced over to him, her dark brown curls bouncing with each step. She was so cute, Jooheon’s heart felt warm.

“Hi!” she said excitedly, drawing Changkyun’s attention from his phone.

“Hello,” Jooheon replied sweetly in English.

“Your hair is pretty!” the girl said, pointing to Jooheon’s head for emphasis. Changkyun chuckled, running his fingers through Jooheon’s hair.

“Thank you,” Jooheon said. “I think your hair is pretty too! Very curly.” He nodded proudly after he finished saying it, thinking he pronounced all the English words well.

“Thank you, mister!” she giggled.

Jooheon and the little girl chatted back and forth, Jooheon trying his hardest to talk to her. His English was broken and he talked really slow, but he could feel Changkyun’s amused and proud gaze on him, so he guessed he was doing fine. His cheeks, however, did burn a light shade of red.

A while later, their machines finished washing and they quickly unloaded them, wasting no time in putting the wet clothes in a couple dryers. The sat down again in the chair, Jooheon’s arms secure around Changkyun’s waist. The little girl took interest in them again and was once more at their side.

“Mister?” she asked Jooheon, tugging lightly on his sleeve. Jooheon looked down at her as gentle as he could, tilting his head in question.

“You call me Jooheon. My name is Jooheon,” he said with a smile. She furrowed her tiny little eyebrows and blinked in confusion.

“Joo... on? Joo-On?”

Jooheon giggled at her attempt to say his name. “Sure. Joo-On.”

“My name is Cecelia!” she said with an excited grin. “Can you say Cecelia?”

“Ce-ce-li-a,” Jooheon said slowly, nodding happily after he said it successfully.

“Where are you from, Mister Joo-On?” Cecelia asked politely, rocking on her feet. Jooheon could see Cecelia’s mom watching on fondly, amused at her interest in Jooheon and Changkyun.

“We’re from Korea.” Jooheon patted Changkyun’s chest to reference to him as well as himself. “We live in America for... 4 months?”

“4 months, yes,” Changkyun confirmed. “My name is Changkyun. It’s nice to meet you, Cecelia.”

“Chain-koon?”

“Chain-koon.”

Changkyun and Jooheon giggled together, continuing to talk once again with Cecelia while they waited for their clothes to dry.

When they had to leave, Jooheon felt as sad as Cecelia looked. The boys promised they would see each again someday and after she gave both of them a big hug, Jooheon and Changkyun headed back to their apartment.

While they folded their clothes together, spreading their work out in the living room, Changkyun hummed under his breath, finding an odd calm in the process of folding clothes. Jooheon’s folding was a little more sloppy than Changkyun’s, but they worked together well and before they knew it, all the clothes were folded and put away.

They flopped down on the couch together, both sighing heavily out of exhaustion. Changkyun turned on their TV and searched through the channels, putting on some movie about the mafia that had just started. They sat comfortably in silence while they watched the movie, snuggled close on the couch.

“I hope the laundry room is fixed soon,” Jooheon mumbled, starting to doze off on Changkyun’s shoulder. Changkyun chuckled and combed his fingers through Jooheon’s hair. “I never knew doing laundry could be so tiring.”

“That’s because I always do the laundry.” Changkyun pinched Jooheon’s cheek, drawing a laugh from the older boy.

“I’ll help you more often.”

“Sure you will.”

They both giggled before settling back into silence to watch the movie on TV, falling asleep together before they were even halfway through it.


	4. night in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took a whole 2+ weeks;;; ive been going through a bit of a slump,,,
> 
> but! here is the Thing!! its 1000 words again oops
> 
> i hope you like it!! thank u for reading~ <3
> 
> sorry for any errors~!

It was a Friday night. Jooheon had just finished with his studies for the day and was waiting for Changkyun to come home from work. He wondered what they would do for the night. Changkyun was usually fairly tired on Friday, after a long week of work just wanting to relax and be home. Even if Jooheon was constantly stuck at home all day, every day, he didn’t mind staying in with Changkyun. Nights in were always a peaceful, comforting time together. “All day, every day” was also a bit of an exaggeration. Jooheon and Changkyun had friends that lived in the area that were also from Korea; how lucky is that? He met up with them every now and again since they both worked from home.

Jooheon was in the kitchen, making some basic ramyeon for Changkyun for dinner, when the front door opened and Changkyun called out a tense, “I’m home!” Jooheon froze at the tone of his voice and padded out of the kitchen to greet him. He could tell by the look on his face that Changkyun did not have a good day at work.

“Hey, baby,” he said gently, watching the younger man kick his shoes off carelessly. He heaved a sigh and wordlessly went over to Jooheon, falling into his arms and hiding his face in his neck. “Ah, I guessed so... Rough day?”

“Nothing went right!” Changkyun whined, hands finding purchase on the back of Jooheon’s shirt. “First off, I was almost late because _someone_ was driving slower than Grandma walks, and then apparently I forgot every single English grammatical principle ever because I could barely get any sentences out today, and _then_ fucking, fucking _Ashley_ would not stop fucking _talking_ , every second she was anywhere’s near me, her big fucking mouth was open telling me some bullshit story about her sugar daddy that’s “not really a sugar daddy but we fuck and he gives me money” so he’s _basically_ a sugar daddy—”

“Whoa, whoa, okay, Kyun-ah, okay,” Jooheon laughed, hugging Changkyun close and petting his head while swaying gently from side to side. “Take a deep breath, relax. Ashley and her sugar daddy can wait until Monday, you’re home for the weekend now.”

“I’ve never been more happy that it’s the weekend,” Changkyun sighed. “I’m so over today.”

“Go get into some comfy clothes, yeah? I’m almost done making ramyeon, we can eat on the couch.” Jooheon pressed a big kiss to Changkyun’s head before pulling away from him and ushering him towards the bedroom.

“Can we watch Friends? I really wanna watch Friends,” Changkyun shouted from the bedroom while Jooheon put the food in bowls.

“We can watch whatever you want.” He grabbed chopsticks and the food and brought them into the living room area, setting them on the coffee table. He went back into the kitchen to get a couple of cans of Pepsi and when he returned to the other room, Changkyun was splayed out on the couch dressed in one of Jooheon’s sweaters and a pair of boxers.

“Cozy?” Jooheon chuckled, handing one of the soda cans to Changkyun as he sat down next to him. Changkyun hummed and set his can on the table. He excitedly grabbed his bowl of ramyeon, an overly excited look on his face. Jooheon giggled as he watched him, a fond feeling in his chest. “You’re the cutest.”

“Shut up and turn on Friends,” Changkyun mumbled, but Jooheon could see the apples of his cheeks go red. Even after being together for almost three years, Jooheon felt happy and proud that he could still make Changkyun blush.

With a loving chuckle, Jooheon booted up his and Changkyun’s PlayStation and opened Netflix. He restarted Friends for the umpteenth time (it was one of Changkyun’s favorites) before grabbing his own bowl of ramyeon and settling into the couch. Without missing a beat, Changkyun leaned into Jooheon, leaving no space between them. It was a little hard for Jooheon to move his arms to eat this way, but he wasn’t going to complain.

They ate and watched Friends in peace, Changkyun giggling at the jokes more often than Jooheon did. Even if they’ve seen the show multiple times, Jooheon still didn’t completely grasp or understand all of the English in it. That didn’t stop him from being completely in love with Chandler Bing, however.

“Did you know I love him?” Jooheon asked for the tenth time that night, pointing to Chandler on the screen. Changkyun, chewing mindlessly on the pair of disposable chopsticks he ate his ramyeon with, groaned and rolled his eyes.

“I get it, you love him and would die for him, can you shut up now?” he whined, giving Jooheon a rough shove. Jooheon nearly snorted with laughter, wrapping his arms around Changkyun and squeezing him close.

“Why, are you jealous?” he teased, resting his chin on Changkyun’s shoulder. He pressed his nose into the younger’s neck, grinning when he shivered. “I’d die for you faster than I’d die for him.”

Changkyun placed his hands over Jooheon’s around his waist, resting his head back against Jooheon’s shoulder. “Don’t die for me. I don’t want you to die.” He played mindlessly with the other’s fingers. Jooheon, in turn, laced their fingers together and he left a trail of little, chaste kisses along Changkyun’s jaw.

“I won’t,” he murmured. “But if I ever had to, I would.”

“You’re too cheesy,” Changkyun mumbled, turning his head to steal a kiss on the lips. “I love you. Thank you for always making me feel better.”

“You don’t need to thank me,” Jooheon hushed, reaching up to run his fingers through Changkyun’s hair. “All I ever want is for you to be happy and content.”

“I’m always happy and content when I’m with you.”

The older pinched Changkyun’s cheek. “Who’s the cheesy one now?”

They laughed together and kissed one more time before they returned their attention to the TV, ending up going through way too many episodes of Friends and falling asleep together on the couch way too far into the next morning. However, when Jooheon and Changkyun woke up together, at nearly noon, a tangled mess on the couch with empty bowls of ramyeon on the coffee table and their chopsticks strewn on the floor, they decided they wanted to do the exact same thing that coming evening.


	5. nighttime routine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is so short ㅠㅠ 445 worDs i feel strange im sorry its short
> 
> i dont rlly Like how it turned out? but it hit the prompt theme and its simple as some of these will be so? its okay???
> 
> i hope u still like it nonetheless~ thank u for reading it means a lot to me ♡

“I’m home!”

Jooheon hurried to the front door to greet Changkyun, who just got home from work. They shared a chaste kiss and Jooheon couldn’t help but pull him into a hug.

“Someone missed me,” Changkyun teased, but he snuck his arms around Jooheon’s neck and pressed a kiss to his cheek. After their sweet hello, Jooheon let Changkyun change into more comfortable clothes while he finished making dinner.

They ate comfortably in the living room, watching reruns of an old 90’s American sitcom. As usual, Jooheon didn’t understand half of the jokes that were said, but he enjoyed the show nonetheless. Changkyun babbled mindlessly about his day, talking about his coworkers and his boss who drank too much coffee every day. “I’m sick of pouring her a new cup every twenty minutes! Drink water, Jan!” he would whine. It always made Jooheon laugh.

Most of the time, Changkyun would fall asleep on Jooheon’s shoulder and Jooheon would wake him up half an hour later, just so he wouldn’t sleep too long and then not be able to sleep the whole night through.

Later that night, Changkyun helped Jooheon do the few dishes that accumulated when Jooheon made dinner. They chatted about Jooheon’s English studies and how their other Korean friends were planning a dinner party at their house to celebrate their anniversary.

Once the dishes were done, Jooheon dismissed himself to take a shower, but after he was in the bathroom for only five minutes, Changkyun had snuck his way into the shower with the older boy. They spent more time with their hands on each other rather than getting clean.

They returned to the couch after their shower, a little more cuddly than before they went in. They watched more sitcom reruns until Changkyun had to go to sleep so he could be up in the morning for work. He kissed Jooheon warmly before he disappeared into the bedroom for the night.

Jooheon stayed up a little longer watching TV until he started to doze off on the couch. At that point, he forced himself off the couch and made rounds shutting off the TV and any other lights that were on. In the dark, he trudged sleepily to the bedroom and stripped down to his boxers before he carefully, as to not wake Changkyun, crawled into bed next to the younger boy. Heaving a sleepy sigh, he settled down into the blankets and let his body relax into the softness of the mattress.

Before he was completely asleep, he felt Changkyun snuggle himself into Jooheon arms and nuzzle under his chin. He drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face.


	6. shopping (for needs)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unedited and STUPID and it took forever im sorry!! school is: Stressful and im like || this close to jumping off a bridge
> 
> but whatever here u go jookyun go to the store and meet an overzealous cashier

“Ah, Kyun-ah!” Jooheon whined from the kitchen, drawing Changkyun’s attention from the weird 80’s movie he was watching on the TV. “We’re out of milk!”

“Then go get some,” Changkyun replied with a yawn, stretching his arms over his head before he heaved himself to his feet. He went into the kitchen to see Jooheon sadly eating dry cereal, leaned against the counter. He pouted at the younger when he walked into the room.

“Golden Puffs taste sad without milk,” he mumbled pitifully, shoving another handful into his mouth. Changkyun laughed, shaking his head fondly as he went over to steal a piece of cereal from Jooheon’s bowl.

“Should we go shopping?” he asked, starting to look around their cupboards to see what else they needed. “We should make a list of things we need.”

“Milk. Bread. Soda.” Jooheon paused for a moment before nodding firmly, pleased with his list. “That’s it.”

Changkyun sighed dramatically, giving Jooheon an unimpressed look. “Hyung, you can’t live off of cereal, buttered toast, and Dr. Pepper.”

“Don’t underestimate how much cereal, bread, and soda I can consume. I can do what I want.”

“Just start writing stuff down for a list while I look around. You cereal beast.”

Changkyun watched, amused, as Jooheon huffily put away his box of cereal and grabbed the notepad that was hanging on a magnet on their fridge. He sat down at the breakfast bar with a pen. Changkyun started listing off some of the essentials that they needed, a few things that Jooheon could cook for dinner throughout the week, and some other things that they didn’t need, but they wanted (i.e. Jooheon’s Dr. Pepper).

Together, they got dressed and headed out for a morning of grocery shopping.

The store was pretty busy when they arrived, and Changkyun could tell Jooheon was a little nervous. He was usually anxious when they were around a big group of people; he was always afraid someone would try to speak to him in English and he wouldn’t know what to say. The thought made Changkyun a little sad. Jooheon was a better English speaker than he gave himself credit for.

“Busy place today,” Jooheon muttered, subtly shuffling closer to Changkyun and grabbing his hand. Changkyun easily laced their fingers together and squeezed his hand to comfort him.

“We won’t be here long,” he said, taking a shopping basket with his free hand. “We only need to get a few things. Grab a basket, too.”

They meandered around the store hand in hand, picking up things here and there. They chatted naturally, making little remarks as they went along. Their giggling turned a few heads, but Changkyun ignored them. He and Jooheon were having fun, he didn’t care if people were bothered.

When they went to the check out, their cashier, to Jooheon’s dismay, was extremely chatty. She greeted them with a zealous, “Hi! How are you? Did you find everything you needed?”

Changkyun, setting things out on the conveyor belt, flashed her a polite smile. “We did, thank you.”

“Oh, sir, I love your hair!” she gasped, her gaze directed to Jooheon and his light blonde hair, but she didn’t miss a beat with swiping items along the scanner. Jooheon’s cheeks went red and he gave a bashful nod of his head.

“Ah, thank you,” he said quietly, keeping most of his focus on putting their groceries on the belt.

“What are you guys up to today?” the cashier asked. Changkyun internally sighed. He was glad that she wasn’t super rude, but he sort of wished she would just scan their items and take his money so they could get going.

“Just a little grocery shopping,” he said with a shrug. “Nothing exciting.”

Jooheon shuffled on his feet, watching the girl bag their items. Changkyun could see him chewing on the inside of his lip.

“Are you two new to the area?” the girl asked. “I don’t think I’ve seen your faces before.”

“Yeah, we just moved here recently from Korea,” Changkyun said nonchalantly. He waited for the cookie cutter reaction he got from most of the white people he told that to.

“Wow, really?! Korea? You speak English so well!”

There it is. He knew people meant well when they said that, but it always made him roll his eyes internally.

“I learned English when I was younger,” he said, being kind about it. “I studied abroad here in Boston when I was in high school.”

“That’s fascinating!” The girl turned her attention to Jooheon, pausing her scanning, much to Changkyun’s annoyance.

“Do you speak English too?” she asked innocently. Jooheon’s eyes flashed with anxiety but he forced a polite smile.

“I am learning.” He rubbed the back of his neck, glancing at Changkyun. “He is... very better.”

“You sound so fluent!” the girl said with a grin, finally returning to the scanning. Jooheon and Changkyun shared a look before grabbing their bags of groceries as the cashier finally finished scanning. Changkyun pulled his debit card from his wallet and paid as quickly as he could.

“Have a good day, I hope to see you again!” The cashier waved happily as Jooheon and Changkyun walked away, a huge smile on her face.

“You too,” Changkyun replied politely before he ushered Jooheon out of the store. They both breathed a big sigh of relief when their faces met the outside air.

“Gosh! You think she gets tired of holding up that bright personality?” Jooheon wheezed when they were walking to their car, once more looking relaxed now that they were out of the busy store and speaking Korean again. “I feel tired just after listening to her...”

“At least she didn’t start talking really slow like we were 5 years old like some people do,” Changkyun said with a snort. “It’s like... I’m Korean, not an idiot.” Jooheon laughed at his remark, knowing full well what he meant.

They packed their bags into the trunk of the car and hurried back home, excited to spend the rest of their day doing absolutely nothing. Changkyun’s favorite activity on a Saturday.

After putting everything away, and Jooheon finally got a happy bowl of cereal (with milk), the two boys settled down on the couch to spend their day watching whatever nonsense came on the TV.

Changkyun pulled his gaze from the TV to look at Jooheon, who had finished his cereal and was now enjoying a can of Dr. Pepper, and he couldn’t help the little smile that rose on his face. He decided that he would put up with one hundred of people like the girl at the store if it meant Jooheon was happy with his soda. And his cereal.


	7. exercising

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> does someone wanna do my last month of school for me. im like ready to throw myself off of a cliff

Changkyun started doing exercises at home on the weekends.

If he had free time and had the motivation to, Changkyun would pull out an exercise mat and do a number of exercises. Sets of push-ups, sit ups, and squats, Lord, the squats; it was… _distracting_ to Jooheon, to say the least.

He would put on a baggy t-shirt and a pair of tight exercise shorts that Jooheon was fairly certain were for women. Not that that was a problem, except it kind of was. They hugged the curve Changkyun’s bottom and made it look like Jooheon could use it as a pillow. (Which he has, honestly. Many times. You don’t just let an ass like that go to waste.)

“What made you wanna start doing this?” Jooheon asked Changkyun one Saturday while Changkyun was in the middle of a set of those _dangerous_ squats. Jooheon did his best to keep his eyes on Changkyun’s face and not peeking around behind him.

“Felt like it,” Changkyun responded a bit breathlessly. He had just a little bit of sweat gleaming on his forehead. “Sitting around the office has made me feel flabby.”

“Oh, c’mon, Kyun,” Jooheon snorted. “You’re the farthest from “flabby.””

“Maybe, but I still–” He cut himself off with a groan as he sunk down as far as he could and held himself there, trying to keep balanced. Jooheon’s face flushed with warmth. “I still thought I should at least try– try to exercise more.”

“I suppose,” Jooheon murmured, subtly shuffling behind Changkyun and finally letting himself rake his eyes all over Changkyun’s backside. “Well. Keep.... Keep it up, baby. You’re doing great.”

“Thanks, hyung,” Changkyun giggled, his chest heaving as he panted with exertion. He turned his head to peek at Jooheon, a wicked grin on his face. “Does it look good? My ass is gonna be so powerful.”

“Your ass is already way too powerful, Kyun.”

“I know. Now I’ll be unstoppable.”

Jooheon let out a hearty laugh and finally tore his gaze from Changkyun’s irresistible body, heading off to the kitchen to find something to drink. He could hear Changkyun giggling to himself, sounding just a little more evil than Jooheon thought was normal. Changkyun was such a little shit.

When Changkyun was finished with his sets for the day, Jooheon took him by the hand and dragged him off to the bedroom. Changkyun was a giggling mess the whole way to the room. He knew the effect he had on Jooheon. Jooheon was pretty sure half the reason he started exercising was just to tease him.

What an asshole.


	8. wearing each other's clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who graduated!!!! this bitch did!!!!!!!
> 
> hope u enjoy this tiny thing sorry it took so long and sorry for any mistakes <3

More often than not, Jooheon was the one who enjoyed being babied and taken care of. He liked it when Changkyun would hold him, coddle him, and kiss all over his face while he mumbled sweet nothings to him. It made him feel silly, but deep down he really loved it. He was a baby at heart.

However, that didn’t mean that Jooheon didn’t absolutely adore babying Changkyun. Sometimes, Changkyun would feel so soft and cuddly that Jooheon just wanted to squeeze the living daylights out of him, in a loving way. It was easy to forget sometimes that Changkyun was younger than him because of how he acts; he was mature and well spoken, acted much older than he actually was most of the time. But he was still younger, he was still Jooheon’s dongsaeng.

A specific time when Jooheon would give Changkyun his absolute full attention and drown him with affection, was when Changkyun stole his sweaters. Jooheon wasn’t much bigger than Changkyun, and only a few inches taller, but it always looked like Changkyun drowned in his sweaters. Maybe Changkyun purposely made it like that, just to toy with Jooheon’s feelings.

Jooheon came home from the store one day to find Changkyun curled up on the couch in his sweater and a pair of baggy sweatpants. He was playing Pokemon on his 3DS, but he looked up when Jooheon walked in the door and flashed him a warm smile.

“Hello, hyung,” he greeted sweetly. Jooheon couldn’t help but smile.

“Hey, baby. You comfy?” he asked as he set down the bags of groceries on the breakfast bar. He decided he would put them away later and he went over to the couch, flopping down next to Changkyun and gathering him up in his arms. Changkyun only giggled, leaning into the older boy’s embrace.

“I caught a Staryu today!” he said excitedly, pulling up his list of Pokemon and showing Jooheon. They snuggled closer and Jooheon watched Changkyun play Pokemon for a while. He babbled every now and then about his Pokemon. He had a Combee that was nicknamed “Heonnie <3”. Jooheon almost cried because of how cute it was.

When they went to bed that night, Changkyun shed Jooheon’s sweater, but instantly dug into Jooheon’s drawer and slipped on one of his shirts. Jooheon, already laying in bed clad in just boxers, chuckled at the younger boy.

“Feelin’ small today, huh?” he teased as Changkyun crawled into bed next to him. He cuddled into Jooheon’s side, but gave him a teasing pinch on his tummy.

“Shut up, hyung,” he mumbled, resting his head on Jooheon’s chest. Jooheon wrapped his arms around him and tugged him closer, nuzzling his nose into his hair. They held each other close and fell asleep, Changkyun curled up as small as possible against Jooheon. They stayed like that all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow my twitter i need mutuals
> 
> i jsut changed my @ yesterday its @jooheon_co


	9. nursing the sick one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! sorry i took so long :( but i have two (2) updates for you! i hope that makes up for how slow i am <3
> 
> sorry for any mistakes!!

When Jooheon woke up with the sunrise, he didn’t think anything of it until he looked at the digital clock on their table and saw it read 5:15 AM. He frowned and tried to lift his head, but the second he did, the whole world spun and his stomach churned. He instantly let his head fall back against the pillows with a pitiful groan. Suddenly, he felt too hot. The feeling of Changkyun’s skin against his own felt disgusting.

He had a panicked thought of, _Oh no_. Was he sick? He really hoped he wasn’t sick.

His stomach lurched suddenly and he shoved Changkyun off of him, stumbling to his feet and rushing to the bathroom. Yeah. He was sick. He heard Changkyun follow him, but he was too focused on getting to the toilet so he could throw up the remnants of last night’s dinner into the bowl. He felt gentle hands stroking his hair and rubbing his back. He shuddered grossly.

“Are you okay, hyung?” Changkyun asked gently when Jooheon rested his forehead against the edge of the toilet seat. He sniffled a bit and turned his head to look at Changkyun. Judging from the look on Changkyun’s face, he appeared as bad as he felt. “I’m gonna take that as a ‘no.’” Jooheon only groaned in response. “My poor hyung. Hold on.”

Changkyun got up and grabbed a rag from the shelf beside the toilet. He ran it under some cool water before kneeling down next to Jooheon again and cleaned his face off. Jooheon let him, too weak to protest or do it himself. He felt like if he moved, he would throw up again. However, his stomach lurched again anyways, and he quickly shoved his head into the bowl and threw up an unwanted amount of bile. Changkyun carded his fingers through Jooheon’s hair again.

When he was finally done and cleaned up again, Changkyun helped Jooheon to his feet and brought him to the couch, gently pushing him so he’d lay down. Jooheon complied easily.

Changkyun knelt down on the floor and rubbed his thumb against Jooheon’s temple. Jooheon gave him a pitiful look to convey just how disgusting he felt. Changkyun chuckled, giving the older boy a sympathetic look.

“I’m gonna take a run to the store to get some saltines,” he said gently. “Try to go back to sleep. Maybe you can sleep through most of it.”

“I’m dying,” Jooheon croaked, sticking his lower lip out in a pout.

“Go to sleep, hyung,” Changkyun chuckled fondly. He planted a kiss to Jooheon’s already sweaty forehead and got to his feet. “I’ll be back as soon as possible. Rest up, I love you.”

“Love you,” Jooheon mumbled, his eyes already closed. He heard Changkyun leave and he curled up into a tiny ball on the couch. His stomach felt like it was eating itself alive and his intestines were rotting inside of him. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried not to think about it too much, willing himself to fall back to sleep. Luckily for him, it worked. He dozed off, his arms clutching his stomach in his fetal position. He felt so pitiful.

Unluckily for him, just half an hour later, he woke up ready to throw up again. He flew off the couch and into the bathroom, dropping to his knees before the toilet and once more puking bile into the bowl. He dry heaved for a minute or so, his eyes watering so much that tears rolled down his cheeks. He wished he could just sleep for the rest of the day and wake up feeling better tomorrow.

He heard the front door open, but right at that moment, he puked again, this time ending the session with a frustrated sob. Changkyun’s footsteps rushed to his side.

“Are you alright?” the younger boy asked frantically, dropping to his knees to push Jooheon’s hair off his sweat soaked forehead. Jooheon looked at him with watery eyes and tear soaked cheeks. “Oh, baby...”

“This is the worst,” Jooheon whined, sniffling as Changkyun grabbed the same rag from earlier and soaked it again before he wiped Jooheon’s mouth and forehead. “Why does God hate me?”

“I’m sorry, baby,” Changkyun cooed, tossing the rag aside. He pulled Jooheon up and lead him back to the couch. “I got you saltines and Sprite. They should help settle your stomach.”

Jooheon’s stomach, however, twisted at the thought of food. “N-no, no, I don’t want anything,” he mumbled, laying down against the arm of the couch. “Just leave me here to die.”

“I’ll put the crackers on the coffee table just in case.” Changkyun did as he said, opening a sleeve of saltines and setting them on the table in front of Jooheon within his reach. “Do you need anything else?”

“Ice pack,” Jooheon mumbled, giving Changkyun pouty eyes. “I’m melting.”

Changkyun’s lips twitched up slightly. “Okay, hyung.”

After Changkyun got Jooheon a little sandwich bag of ice, he sat on the couch by Jooheon’s feet. He let the older boy lay his legs across his lap as he started up the PlayStation.

“Whatcha wanna watch, _kkulie_ *?” he asked, giving Jooheon’s legs a gentle pat.

“It doesn’t matter to me,” Jooheon mumbled, his eyes already starting to droop and lose focus. Changkyun put on a random American sitcom, knowing Jooheon was going to fall asleep soon enough. He started to rub Jooheon’s legs, hoping to help lull him to sleep.

Before Jooheon finally passed out again, he ate a few crackers and drank some of the soda Changkyun bought. His stomach didn’t like it very much, but Jooheon fell asleep before he could think to possibly throw up.

He woke up much later that night, curled up in his and Changkyun’s bed with no memory of how he got there. He rubbed his eyes and looked at his clock; it read 1:38 AM. He frowned and sat up, and to his delight, his head didn’t spin nor did his stomach lurch. Changkyun wasn’t at his side, so he threw his legs over to edge of the bed and got up. His legs wobbled in protest, but he shuffled out into the living room nonetheless and found Changkyun fast asleep on the couch, Friends open on the TV. Netflix was asking, “Are you still watching Friends?”, so Changkyun must have been asleep for a while.

Jooheon knelt down next to the couch and gently shook Changkyun awake.

“Kyunnie...” he murmured. His throat was dry and hoarse. “Wake up, Kyun.”

Changkyun shifted a little and his eyes popped open. He looked at Jooheon with a drowzy expression.

“Wh... what time is it?” he asked with a yawn.

“Like, 1:30. Come to bed, babe, you’ll hurt your neck sleeping on the couch.”

With another yawn, Changkyun nodded and pushed himself off the couch. He made rounds shutting everything off before he followed Jooheon to the bedroom. They cozied up to each other under the covers, Jooheon resting his head on Changkyun’s chest.

“You feeling better?” Changkyun asked sleepily. Jooheon only hummed a, “Mhm,” in response.

They were asleep within moments.

A day later, when Jooheon woke up to Changkyun rushing out of bed, he thought nothing of it until he looked at the digital clock on their table and saw it read 4:57 AM. He frowned as he heard the sound of throwing up coming from the bathroom.

He had a panicked thought of, _Oh no_. Was Changkyun sick? He really hoped he wasn’t sick.

He quickly got to his feet and bolted to the bathroom to find Changkyun on his knees in front of the toilet, throwing up the remnants of whatever he ate for last night’s dinner.

Yeah. He was sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _*Kkulie: a form of 꿀 (kkul), which means “honey”_


	10. hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heres update #2 for today! again, im sorry im so slow at updating :( thank you to everyone who still reads and enjoys these <3 i love this little au im building here hehe~
> 
> sorry for any mistakes uwu

Jooheon looked at himself in the mirror after his shower, a towel around his waist. The mirror was a little hard to see in due to the condensation from the shower, but he could still see the tragedy his hair had become. It had grown out and become pretty shaggy, and his roots had grown out so much, it made it look really tacky. He frowned.

He really needed to get his hair redone.

After getting dressed and ready for the day, he grabbed his keys and phone and made his way out of the apartment, shooting Changkyun a text to let him know he might not be home when he got done with work.

_Chang-aji* <3: where are you going?_

_Jooheon: you’ll see ^ㅅ^_

Jooheon walked the familiar path to their mutual friend’s home, the ones who were also from Korea. It was just a 10 minute walk from their apartment. He knocked on the door to the couple’s big house and waited patiently. A few moments later, the door swung open and a man who was slightly taller than Jooheon stood there in the doorway.

“Oh, Jooheon-ah,” he said, a little surprised at the sudden visit.

“Hello, Hyungwon hyung,” Jooheon said with a smile. “Is Hoseok hyung home?”

“He is.” Hyungwon stood aside and opened the door wider, motioning Jooheon in. “Come in.”

“Thank you.” Jooheon wiped his shoes before stepping into the house, instantly getting hit in the face with cool air-conditioned air.

“Hyung is in the kitchen. I’ll be in my office, though. Sorry I can’t visit,” Hyungwon said apologetically, running his fingers through his recently dyed hair. It was currently a soft pink.

“That’s okay, I’ll come by again soon to visit with you,” Jooheon dismissed with a smile before he went into the kitchen. The whole house was big and expensive; everything looked like it was cleaned at least once a day. There were various pieces of art on the walls, as well as couple’s pictures of Hyungwon and Hoseok.

“Jooheon!” Hoseok greeted excitedly when Jooheon stepped into the kitchen; there were shiny appliences and marble counters so pretty, one would be afraid to cook anything in the kitchen. “What a nice surprise. How are you?”

“I’m good, hyung,” Jooheon responded easily. He took a seat at the island counter next to Hoseok, patting his back in greeting. Hoseok smiled. “What about you? How’s work?”

“Just fine! Hyungwon’s waiting on a conference call right now.” Hoseok was dressed in athletic sweatpants and a tight t-shirt, so Jooheon guessed he wasn’t working much that day. “Things are going as smooth as always at the office.”

“That’s wonderful.”

Hoseok nodded proudly before he stood up and got himself a cup of coffee. “You want some?”

“No thanks,” Jooheon said with a shake of his head. “I actually came here to ask if you could do my hair. It really needs—”

“Of course, I’d love to!” Hoseok cut in excitedly. “Let me go get all my stuff out!”

Jooheon giggled as he watched Hoseok hurry out of the room to go get whatever stuff he needed. Before Hoseok became the business man he was, he went to cosmetology school and learned everything there was to know about doing hair.

Hoseok came back into the kitchen a few moments later with a little suitcase that was filled with hair supplies. He got himself all set up as fast as lightning and went to work on Jooheon’s hair. He trimmed it, bleached it, and dyed it, babbling with Jooheon all the while. Hoseok was a comfortable presense. Jooheon always enjoyed being around him.

Before Jooheon knew it, it was near 7 PM and his hair was all done. Hoseok looked at him with a huge smile and he clapped his hands excitedly.

“It looks so good, Heon-ah!” he gushed, grabbing a mirror and handing it to Jooheon.

His hair was cut similarly to how it was before, but instead of being nearly white in color, it was dyed a light brown. It fell softly against his forehead, the stands holding a little bit of a natural wave. He smiled in satisfaction at himself, then gave Hoseok a pleased look.

“It looks great, hyung,” he said sincerely. “Thank you so much.”

“It’s no problem,” Hoseok said with a happy shrug. “You know how much I love doing hair.”

After chatting for a little while longer, Jooheon said his goodbyes and left the house before it got to be too dark. He sent Changkyun a text to let him know he was on his way home, and went on his merry way back to the apartment.

When he got to the door, he suddenly felt a small nervous feeling in the pit of his chest. He hoped Changkyun liked his hair. He took a quick little breath and stepped into the apartment, calling out, “I’m home, Kyunnie!”

“In the kitchen!” Changkyun replied. Jooheon could smell him cooking something and his stomach growled.

He trotted into the kitchen to find Changkyun standing at the stove, boiling up some cheap ramen. Jooheon bit his lip and nervously fixed his hair before he cleared his throat.

“What do you think?” he asked. Changkyun spun around with a confused look on his face before he completely lit up and smiled widely at Jooheon.

“Oh my god! _Kkulie_ hyung, it’s so cute!” He abandoned the stove to come up to Jooheon and card his fingers through his hair. Jooheon’s face flushed with warmth.

“You like it?”

Changkyun nodded enthusiastically, still playing with the wavy strands. “I love it! Did Hoseok hyung do it?”

“Mhm,” Jooheon nodded, rubbing his neck. He started to feel embarrassed from the attention Changkyun was giving him. Changkyun, of course, only made it worse by taking Jooheon’s face in his hands and cooing at him.

“You’re so cute, my Heonnie hyung.” He planted a couple sweet kisses on Jooheon’s cheeks. Jooheon whined, half-heartedly pushing Changkyun away from him.

“Stop it, Kyun, you’re embarrassing me.” He pouted out his lower lip, but Changkyun only stole it with a kiss. Jooheon couldn’t help but smile.

“You look so pretty in any hair color,” Changkyun said sweetly, once more playing with Jooheon’s hair.

“Shut up, Kyun...” Jooheon mumbled. Changkyun only chuckled at him before going back to cooking their food.

The moment Changkyun had his back turned, Jooheon’s face broke out into a huge smile and he rubbed his cheeks where Changkyun had kissed them.

He decided he liked his new hair style.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _*Chang-aji: a play on 강아지 (gangaji), which means “puppy”_


	11. coffee and/or tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh... so... how about three updates? youre getting spoiled today!! i guess im just on a little spurt of writing energy haha~ this ones short but its cute i think <3 i hope you enjoyed getting three updates today!!!!
> 
> sorry for any mistakes!!!

Jooheon and Changkyun were coffee drinkers.

Every morning, Changkyun would make a pot of coffee and they’d drink it together. It was part of their morning routine.

Changkyun liked it black; no cream, no sugar, just black and bitter. It helped to wake him up in the mornings along with the caffeine in the coffee. It made his mouth feel a little gross, but he always brushed his teeth right after, so he didn’t really care.

Jooheon liked it sweet; usually, he only put sugar in it, but every now and then, he’d get adventurous and put milk or creamer into it as well. He wasn’t one for bitter things, but he loved the taste of coffee, so he would try to cover up the bitterness as much as he could.

Changkyun always knew exactly how much sugar to put in Jooheon’s coffee. He could make it better than Jooheon himself could. It was one of those little things that made Jooheon’s heart flutter when he thought about it. It was so cute that Changkyun knew him so well.

As he did every morning, Jooheon woke up to the smell of coffee filling the apartment. He stretched his limbs out to wake himself up before he heaved himself out of bed, his eyes barely open as he trudged out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. He found Changkyun leaning against the counter with his eyes closed, waiting for the coffee to finish brewing. Jooheon shuffled over to him and snaked his arms around his torso, nuzzling his head into the crook of his neck.

“G’mornin’,” he mumbled, a sleepy smile rising on his face when Changkyun let his arms drape around his waist.

“Morning,” Changkyun replied, his voice gruff from sleep. “Creamer today?”

“Mm, yes.”

Once the coffee was made and Changkyun put cream and sugar into Jooheon’s cup, they sat together at the breakfast bar and happily drank their coffee. Jooheon sighed happily at the sweet taste of french vanilla creamer in his coffee.

“You could be a barista, Kyun-ah,” he said with a yawn. “You always make my coffee perfectly.”

Changkyun only shrugged nonchalantly. “I dunno about that. I think it’s just because I know you, and I know what you like.” He sent Jooheon a sleepy smile. “You like it sweet, just like you are.”

Jooheon’s cheeks heated up and he gave Changkyun’s shoulder a light punch. “Shut up.”

Maybe it was silly, but Jooheon never wanted their coffee routine to change. It was something that felt safe, normal, comfortable. In the stress of change of moving across the globe, Jooheon cherished everything that felt remotely like it wouldn’t change. He needed the stability of getting up every morning to drink a cup of coffee with Changkyun.

He needed the stability of Changkyun.


End file.
